


Dumb, Dumb, Dumb

by b00m



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun is a sweetheart, Beakhyun suffers, But NOT baek's or jun's, Fluff and Humor, Junmyeon is hot, Kid Yixing, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00m/pseuds/b00m
Summary: And what is Baekhyun supposed to do, when he finds a stranger sitting in His Seat in the coffee shop?You can't blame him for questionable decisions, when it forces him to skip his morning dose of cafeine.Also, questionable feelings arise. What a day.





	1. The sky falls

Being a college student was hard enough, but getting his seat taken? His next-to-the-window-but-the-furthest-from-the-door-hell-yeah seat?  
  
Now, that was plain rude.  
  
The thief was sitting with his back to the door, so his face wasn’t visible, he was hunched over and typing something on his laptop. Baekhyun would have to get around him to see his face. Then he could report him to the authorities.  
  
Yes, that would show him.  
  
He went to the counter and ordered his usual, still watching the thief from the corner of his eye. Spies had to be subtle. It’s what he had learned when he was 7 and on a mission with Jongdae to gather sensitive information concerning Baekhyun’s old neighbor woman. And a possible pregnancy. Baekhyun had been afraid at the time, that there would be a new baby asserting dominance over the street. Seeing as he was the alpha kid, he couldn’t let that happen. Turns out she was fat. The skills that the mission provided him with however were something he would value forever.  
  
And especially now.  
  
The barista passed him his drink-- “Thanks Minseok. Stirred, not shaken I hope,” he whispered and ignored Minseok’s look. He began walking closer to the thief, choosing to go around the shop and approach from the other side.  
  
It was a good strategy, as the thief didn’t even look up. He kept staring into the dull screen of his old, sticker-covered laptop. One sticker looked like a band logo, pink and red with the letters RV, then a sticker of the Apple logo, and… kittens? Baekhyun softened inside a litte bit.  
  
He shook his head. The mission, focus on the mission, Baekhyun, he scolded himself and stood up a little more straight.  
  
Plan A, Objective 1: Approach the target.  
  
He tightened his grip on the drink a little bit and slid onto the red leather seat across from the thief. The thief continued working on whatever he was working on - plans for taking over the world, or something equally as cruel, like stepping on butterflies, surely - and took no notice of Baekhyun. It hurt his ego a little tiny bit.  
  
“Ehm,” he tried next, clearing his throat, looking expectantly at the man. Nothing again. The only movement the thief seemed to do was type, and once in a while (just as Beahyun was starting to believe he was sitting at a table with a robot) he blinked.  
  
He was also slowly sinking into the seat. When Baekhyun had walked in and noticed the unwelcome person in His Seat, his head, neck and shoulders were all visible over the back of the leather seat. Now only the top part of his head reached high enough to be seen from the other side.  
  
Baekhyun sipped on his coffee, thinking of what to do next. He thought back to his plan.  
  
Plan A, Objective 2: Introduce himself as the Alpha of the cafe  
  
Plan A, Objective 3: Inform thief of his trespassing  
  
Plan A, Objective 4: Show thief all the other empty seats in the shop  
  
Plan A, Objective 5: Assert dominance over his next-to-the-window-but-the-furthest-from-the-door-hell-yeah seat  
  
Plan A, Objective 5, PSA: Don’t actually say that out loud  
  
Plan A, Objective 6: Enjoy his hot coffee, as the thief walks away  
  
It was a good plan, if Baekhyun could say so himself, but if not even the second step was working, he would have to come up with a plan B.  
  
But that’s a lot of thinking to do, he wailed inside. Way too much thinking for this time in the morning. He was going to try one more time.  
  
“My name is Baekhyun.”  
  
The thief grunted.  
  
“Byun Baekhyun.”  
  
One more grunt, and then the thief’s head crashed onto his keyboard. He was out.  
  
Baekhyun stared at him with a slack jaw, not knowing what to do with this situation.  
  
“Uhhh, Plan B?” he said to no one in particular, though a few customers turned their head to look at him. He sent them a tight smile, leaning over and patting the unconscious thief’s shoulder, as if he was an old friend.  
  
Right now, Baekhyun felt like he was in one of those movies for teenage girls, having an attractive stranger fall asleep on him. He was most likely expected to take care of him, fall in love in the process. A kiss and happy ending was of course the only possible outcome.  
  
Well, Baekhyun loved teen dramas, but he would not participate in one if it was the end of the world. His face twisted in a grimace. “You have to go and ruin a perfectly good morning, don’t you, thief,” he spoke to the man. ”Well I don’t care anymore. I’ll just leave you here to get mugged, or something, and I’m gonna go home.”  
  
The man moved. He lifted his head slightly and started talking. Baekhyun’s hopes lifted.  
  
“You don undsten… strawurry iceream izz… disgus…”The man groaned one more time and fell back on the keyboard.  
  
Baekhyun sighed and sank down the leather seat. His knees touched the thief’s knees and he jumped back up, almost pushing his black coffee over in the process.  
  
“That’s it, I’m going. You better not be here the next time I come in. This seat is mine.” He spared a last glare towards the sleeping man, or more like towards his black hair. His face was still keyboard-smashing.  
  
Walking out of the shop, Baekhyun felt a mixture of emotions. A lot of frustration, that was clear. His coffee was cold, his mission failed spectacularly, whatever happened to a plan B, he didn’t know, and he felt humiliated.  
  
He also felt angry. This morning was supposed to be perfect. It was his first free day since the start of the semester. He had no upcoming tests to study for, all scheduled months from now, and he wanted to spend the day treating himself.  
  
He glanced back into the window of the shop. The man was still there, sleeping peacefully. Why did Baekhyun feel bad about leaving him there? He was a thief, and apparently had no manners. What did he do to deserve Baekhyun’s saving. It would be perfectly ok to leave him there. Nothing too bad could happen to him. Right. Maybe someone might pick-pocket him, but he deserved that, honestly. Maybe they would throw him out of the shop. Also wouldn’t hurt.. yeah, it wouldn’t. Maybe-- Maybe someone would put a drug in his coffee and kidnap him. His coffee was unguarded right now. But.. like, he could survive that, right? Baekhyun could leave him here. He could. It was fine.  
  
He looked at the thief again.  
  
  
  
  
Fuck.  
  
He turned around, threw his cold coffee into the waste bin and marched back into the shop. The tingling of the doorbell did nothing but annoy him more. He reached the table and threw himself onto the seat again.  
  
“I don’t know why i’m doing this,” he whispered to himself and then raised his voice. “You better wake up right now. Come on. Wakey wakey.”  
  
He put his finger onto the thief’s forehead and pushed his head up. His eyes were closed and he had spit on the corner of his lips.  
  
“Ugh, dude”  
  
He let the head fall back onto the laptop and got up from his seat to slide in next to the thief. “So, you either wake up and tell me where you live, so I can call you a taxi - on your expenses, of course - or I’m gonna look through your wallet.”  
  
He looked at the man expectantly, counted to 5 and sighed.  
  
You’re really not making this easy for me, are you, he thought to himself.  
  
Looking around, he saw that the thief had a man purse under the table. He reached for it and tried to look normal when he searched through it, throwing a smile at a passing customer.  
  
The bag was full of papers and loose pens but no sign of a wallet. He let the bag slide back down to the floor and looked at the thief. Then down. He was wearing washed out jeans with pockets, where he could've put it. But baekhyun tried to look for a jacket or something, anything else, so he could avoid having to search so close to the man’s private parts.  
  
He had luck, because behind the guy’s back was a crinkled up windbreaker, that felt heavier than it should have been when Baekhyun picked it up. And there it was, in the left pocket -  a big leather wallet.  
  
When he opened it, it was overflowing with receipts and visit cards, and on the id was the name Kim Junmyeon, 26. His address was there as well, and soon Baekhyun was pulling out his phone to call a taxi, trying not to think about the warm bath he could be having instead.


	2. We fall right with it

  
The taxi slowed to a stop in front of a nice apartment complex with large balconies and pretty glass entry doors. Baekhyun was impressed. The man - Kim Junmyeon - didn’t seem that much older than Baekhyun himself. It must’ve been nice being able to afford such a living at such an age.    
  
But he still payed for the fare from his own pocket, trying not to think about why too much because he didn’t have an answer anyway.    
  
He pulled the sleeping man’s arm over his shoulder and climbed out with difficulty, dragging the man behind him. The taxi driver didn’t even spare them a second glance before driving off and leaving Baekhyun alone. With a complete stranger in a strange part of town.   
  
Maybe he should’ve thought to tell the driver to wait for him. Well, no use crying over spilled milk.   
  
Baekhyun pulled the limp arm a little more over his shoulder so the stranger wasn’t slipping off, heaved a deep sigh and made his way to the entry. It truly was a nice door and it made Baekhyun think back to his own apartment with the ratty creaking doors he despised so much, but he could never get the landlord to buy new ones.   
  
On the left side of the door was a small panel showing the names of the residents and doorbell buttons next to each of them. Baekhyun wondered if ringing the bell next to ‘Kim Junmyeon’ would do anything.   
  
Did the man have a roommate?    
  
Not very likely, considering there was only one name on the plate, but it was worth a try.   
  
But no one answered the door, no one buzzed him through, nothing moved. That left him with searching for keys in the man’s pockets, but this time he found none in his jacket so… He glanced down.   
  
He moved closer to the wall, so that he could lean Junmyeon on it. He needed some rest. His shoulders cracked when he straightened up. He sent a silent prayer for God to forgive him, and reached into the man’s jean pockets. First he tried the back pockets, then the front-   
  
Aha! The keys were in the guy’s left front pocket and Baekhyun had to lean over him to reach them properly. He almost had them all the way out, just a little more, when a hand swept down and hit him square in the face.   
  
In one moment he felt his heart stop, his hand release the keys, and his life play out before his eyes.   
  
The shock caused him to lose balance and topple over, dragging the man with him. They crashed into the pavement with a thud, a crack, and a scared mewl from Baekhyun’s mouth (that he would never admit to emitting, ever).   
  
When the pain receded enough for Baekhyun to think again he remembered the man next to him. He shot up, sitting with his hands supporting him, making his head spin. He glanced to his left.    
  
His eyes were having trouble focusing. Once they finally did he was so relieved to see the guy still unconscious. He forgot all about the pavement and let himself fall back onto the hard ground. The pain of his head hitting it didn’t bother him anymore. He felt tired and numb as he lay there, looking up at the sky.   
  
The sky was blue today. The kind of blue one that is opaque and intense, but still light and soft… the perfect summer blue. Baekhyun wanted to eat it.   
  
Or something equally as blue. Why weren’t there more blue foods? All he could think of were blueberries and smurf ice cream, but that was it. He frowned. He would have to file a request for more blue. Maybe he could call the president and tell him. Yes, that was a good idea. He could do it right after he got home. Right after--   
  
Baekhyun turned his head and glared at the figure next to him. The man had a scratch on his forehead that was bleeding slightly, but otherwise he seemed ok. He wasn’t moving, and Baek had time to study him properly.   
  
The man - Junmyeon, he reminded himself - had nice black hair, maybe once styled to be swept back but was now sticking in all possible directions (likely caused by his head’s recent acquaintance with his hard keyboard). His skin was good, very good even, and his lips were a pretty berry red.    
  
His clothes were nice, too. Clearly not cheap at all, but maybe a little bit outdated, fashion-wise. Or maybe the guy enjoyed wearing grandpa clothes. His top was a maroon sweater, soft and thick-looking and Baekhyun was thinking about how comfortable it would be if he cuddled with it… Jongdae had been right when he said Baekhyun hadn’t had gotten laid in way too long.    
  
Looking intently at the man’s chest, Baekhyun suddenly noticed that the man’s chest wasn’t moving. He stared for a moment and then jerked up. His heart was beating frantically as he crawled over to the man on his hands and knees and put a hand on his chest.    
  
Was he breathing? Baekhyun couldn’t tell over the thick sweater. A wave of panic swept over him. He had no idea what to do.    
  
He could _not_ have a man dying on his watch. How would he ever get a job with murder on his record?!   
  
He could feel himself start to hyperventilate and he knew that if he didn’t do anything he would pass out, so - lacking a better plan - he took the man’s jaw in one hand, raised his other one and SLAP!   
  
Baekhyun gasped at the force with which he hit the man, not planning to do it that hard, but it seemed to work. The guy spluttered, raised a hand to his cheek and groaned with pain. The area must’ve been tender because Baek could see a red handprint start showing.    
  
He winced in sympathy.   
  
What a stupid thing to do. The stranger heard the sound and realised he wasn’t alone, blinking and trying to push himself off the ground.   
  
Baekhyun was at a loss, not knowing what in hell he should do now. He decided not moving was a solid enough plan.    
  
The man was looking at him now, visibly confused. His mouth was hanging open, and Baekhyun found it a little comical.   
  
He tried to suppress the laugh but a small chuckle slipped out.   
  
It was another mistake apparently, because the man’s eyebrows ruffled and Baek got the feeling that he was angry.   
  
“Why am I, uhm, why... the fuck am I on the ground? And who are y--” And Baekhyun panicked.   
  
“I can explain! I can explain,” he said with raised arms, trying to communicate to the other man that he was harmless. It felt more like he was trying to persuade a bear not to eat him.   
  
Kim Junmyeon was now staring at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Baekhyun bit his lip and tried not feeling self-conscious under the scrutiny. He scratched the back of his head.   
  
“Uh, well. You see, it began in the coffee shop…” he told Junmyeon the basic story, worried the whole time about how he would react. All he got though were nods and hums.   
  
He was lucky in the end, as he had expected more screaming about invasion of privacy and a nice black eye to go with it. But Junmyeon seemed nice, soft, even in his disoriented state, and Baekhyun again felt that bolt of protectiveness shoot through him, just as it had earlier in the shop.   
  
“...so sorry, I really didn’t know what to do, I was scared to leave you there sleeping and, and, I know I shouldn’t have, shouldn’t have looked into your wallet. I’m so sorry!”    
  
Baekhyun could hear himself rambling, but couldn’t bring himself to stop. He felt like none of his explanations made sense. There was this need however, deep inside, making him want to explain himself properly.   
  
“It’s fine. Thank you,” Junmyeon said with a soft smile on his face, and it finally pulled Baekhyun to a stop. He had no idea how to reply, so he just looked at the ground and let out the tiniest whimper from embarrassment.   
  
Junmyeon’s eyes crinkled and pulled himself up from the pavement, brushing off his jeans using his palms. Why did he look happy? Was he ok with what Baekhyun had done? How?   
  
It was as if the roles from before had changed. Now it was Baekhyun who was staring at the other with curiosity and confusion, not understanding how the man could be fine.    
  
“Are you going to stay on the ground?” Junmyeon asked and Baekhyun honestly felt like a fish, flopping on dry ground.   
  
“Uhm, no, I uh guess not, no, sorry...” He made to get up, but Junmyeon was already by his side stretching out his hand for Baekhyun’s. Before he knew it he was on his feet, the force of the pull making him fall forward slightly and catch himself on Junmyeon’s chest.    
  
He looked up with wide eyes and scrambled off of him, feeling heat crawl up his neck.   
  
(The sweater  _ was  _ soft.)   
  
Baekhyun cleared his throat and apologized with a hushed voice. He felt awkward and clumsy, and utterly confused. Also his head was starting to ache where he fell on it, twice.   
  
“Are you okay?” Baekhyun heard Junmyeon ask from above him.    
  
“I’m great. Uhm, my head. It’s fine though, you should-- uhm you should…” he suddenly started feeling exhausted. His head was pounding, and why did Junmyeon have two heads? He only had one moments before. Or not?   
  
He continued talking, he needed to get it out. “ You should go, go home. I gotta go--” Oh god, why was everything spinning. He wanted to finish his sentence - he had to get home - but his tongue felt tired and the cotton of Junmyeon’s sweater was soft, so soft...   
  
And then he saw blue again, just for a moment, and he thought of smurf ice cream.Then everything turned black.


	3. Cookies can numb the pain of falling, though

Baekhyun felt warmth. So much of it. It was on his neck, shoulders, belly, all the way to his toes. They were warm too. 

 

Had he turned into a hot bun? Unlikely, but possible.

 

He stretched. Oh no, now his feet were cold. He quickly pulled them back close to his body, where he could let them warm up again.

 

This was nice. 

 

He snuggled closer to the blanket. It was exquisite even, he thought, and mentally patted himself on the shoulder for using such a long word. The blanket wasn’t scratching him today, which was amazing, because usually it would feel like camel skin.

 

A shower turned on somewhere in the apartment, and Baekhyun was already imagining takin a hot bath himself when it hit him. He did not have a roommate. Or did he? No, Baekhyun, you idiot.

 

Then, like an avalanche of karma, yesterday’s memories flooded his brain and his eyes shot open. Oh yes, that was most definitely Not His Apartment. He pushed himself up and the blanket slid off of him. His head ached.

 

He was sitting on a grey couch, in a spacey living room with an open kitchen, separated by a big-ass island. It was all clean and glistening, as if the apartment was brand new. The only signs of a person actually living there were one dirty Harry Potter cup next to the sink and a lonely sock on the ground a few meters from the couch.

 

The shower was still going.

 

Was this the man’s home? Kim Junmyeon’s home? He must’ve dragged Baekhyun here yesterday, after he had, well, passed out. In a very manly way. Embarrassment burned through his whole body, settling in his cheeks, which were about tomato-y by now.

 

He should’ve stayed home yesterday. Who knew helping people sucked. (Baekhyun knew now. And he would spread the message. Tell all the people. Start a new religion. Of not helping people. People would finally find the answer to all of life’s questions. They would be happy.

 

Baekhyun would help them be happy.

 

Wait. fuck. That’s helping them.)

 

“It’s a curse of the enlightened,” he whispered to himself and sighed. That was also when he noticed it was silent in the room. The shower had stopped. 

 

Oh no.

 

He had to get out. Before he had to face the man.

 

He scrambled off the couch, checked his pockets for his phone, wallet and keys, and then started frantically searching for his shoes. He spotted them in a small hallway and sprinted to them. He heard a door open and close.

 

He started pulling on the first shoe, jumping to keep from falling over. It slipped on after a few strong tugs. Yes. He bent to pick up the other shoe, glancing up to check if he still had time.

 

He froze.

 

There in the middle of the room stood Kim Junmyeon, his hair dripping from the shower, and a white shirt clinging to his shoulders. Staring at Baekhyun with a funny expression (no judgement here, it must’ve been a strange sight).

 

“Uhm, good morning?” Junmyeon said but all that Baekhyun heard was ‘good’, because then he was out the door, running along an empty hallway (one shoe on, the second in his hand) and just barely squishing through the closing doors of the elevator.

 

He sank to the ground, trying to calm his breath, not paying attention to the small boy in the elevator with him. Baek was enjoying the calm music playing from the walls when the boy cleared his throat.

 

“Mister? Are you ok?”

 

Baekhyun looked at the boy. He was tiny, with short-cut flattened black hair and big eyes. He also had a slight Chinese accent. Baekhyun shot him a smile.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

 

“Ok,” the boy shrugged and then there was silence for a while again.

 

Then the boy cleared his throat again. “Mister? Do you want to buy a cookie?”, he asked and shook the box in his hand.

 

Baekhyun thought of his wallet and how he probably had just enough money for a taxi or bus ticket to get home.

 

“I’m sorry, kid, I don’t have extra money. I would if I had,“ he smiled at the young boy again. “They look delicious.”

 

“They are! My grandma makes them,” he said with his shoulder chest puffed out proudly and a happy glow.

 

Baekhyun’s heart melted a little bit. But then the doors dinged and they were in the lobby. He got up to his feet and walked out of the elevator on one shoe, the height difference of his two feet making him wobbly.

 

“Well, have a nice day, Mister!” the kid waved at him and then he was gone.

 

To Baekhyun’s joy, the lobby was otherwise empty, so he could sit down and pull on his other shoe, tying the laces tiredly. He thought about what he would do now. 

 

First, he was going to call himself a taxi. Then he was going to go home. Take a long shower. A very hot, very long shower. And then he would forget all about what happened starting yesterday morning. (Save for maybe a soft sweater and ever softer eyes.)

 

Yes, what a good plan, Baekhyun. You really are becoming a plan-master, he thought and chuckled to himself.

 

He pulled his phone out, happy at the thought of home, and pushed the power button. And then again. And one more time. He frowned. He tried holding it down. 

 

The phone buzzed, showed an empty battery sign, buzzed again and turned black.

 

Baekhyun looked at it, refusing to believe it. How deep in shit could one sink? Apparently very. Baekhyun seemed to have help, from karma with a shovel. Digging him ever deeper.

 

Fuck that. Really, Baekhyun thought, he doesn’t get paid enough to do this. (He doesn’t get paid at all but that’s beside the point.)

 

He stood up and went outside, hoping to find a bus stop. It was hot outside. Sweltering hot. And no bus stops. He wasn’t even surprised by now.

 

He walked back inside, defeated. There were padded armchairs all over the lobby and one big red couch. A sob left Baekhyun at the sight and he let all the stress go as he fell onto the couch, big enough for him to stretch his legs fully out.

 

He lay there, thinking about life. About yesterday, when he walked into the coffee shop. He remembered how attacked he felt when he saw his seat occupied. Baekhyun laughed. He had had no idea at the time, what he was getting into, had he? He still felt a little bitter about it, but maintaining bad feelings toward Junmyeon was turning out to be difficult. Baekhyun had expected a grumpy, mean person. Ugly. But.

 

But, Junmyeon didn’t seem grumpy. Or mean. He let Baekhyun sleep on his couch. A total stranger. And ugly…? Baekhyun felt warm. No, Junmyeon wasn’t ugly. He was… Ok. He was ok.

 

Baek was blushing now. 

 

Fine, he was stunning. 

 

Baekhyun would’ve asked Junmyeon if he worked as a model if it weren’t for the sweaters. Men like that don’t exist in real life. And they especially don’t go striding into Baekhyun’s life with messy hair and the cutest smile.

 

Where did all his hate for the ‘thief’ from yesterday go? 

 

(Down the dump along with Baekhyun’s sanity, apparently.)

 

He must’ve been lying there for quite a while, cause the small boy was coming back from wherever he had gone. He was skipping toward Baekhyun with a bright smile and coins jingling in his pockets.

 

“Hello, Mister, what are you still doing here? Are you okay?” he asked when he saw Baekhyun on the couch. Baekhyun sat up and looked at the boy.

 

“I don’t know,” he answered, and frowned. He really didn’t know. How was he going to get home? Should he go back to Junmyeon?

 

While Baekhyun was pondering over his options the boy climbed onto the couch next to him. He set his box of cookies on his lap and opened it. There were still maybe 20 cookies left.

 

“I couldn’t sell many today. It’s hot, so people don’t want to go outside to buy them.” He took one and bit into it.

 

Baekhyun watched him chew it and felt his stomach rumble. But there wasn’t a bus and no taxi would be showing up, so he might as well. He pulled out his wallet and gave the boy a wrinkled $5 bill.

 

The boy grinned with crumbles around his mouth and shook the box at Baekhyun.

 

“You can take at least five for that, Mister!” He pushed it closer to Baekhyun’s face.

 

The cookies all looked like heaven right now, but he spotted one with an extra large chocolate chip, so he pulled that one out and then pushed the box away. 

 

“One is fine, thank you.” He took his empty hand and ruffled the smiling kid’s hair.

 

“My name is Yixing, what’s yours?” 

 

“Yixing, what a nice name,” Baekhyun grinned. “You can call me Baek.”

 

“Baek-ssi! Do you like the cookies? They are good, right?”

 

“Yeah, they’re delicious.” He chewed for a while. “Why do you sell them?”

 

He must’ve hit a sore spot because Yixing got red all over and hid his face behind his hands. 

 

“It’s embarrassing…”

 

Baekhyun was about to take it back, not wanting to upset the boy, but then he began talking.

 

“I love playing football, but there isn’t a park. So I can’t play outside. So I play on my own in grandma’s living room. But I sometimes break her thing. Like yesterday. I broke her old clock.” He was getting steadily redder if it was even possible.

 

Baekhyun was melting inside with every word.

 

“So, she gets angry sometimes. But she still makes me cookies every week. I love them. But I thought I could sell them to get money.” He looked at Baekhyun and smiled. “I usually get enough to have the broken things repaired. And even when I don’t sell all the cookies outside, Chun-hyung always buys the rest!”

 

“That’s so nice,” Baekhyun was positively melted. He finished his cookie feeling warm and happy for this wonderful boy.

 

“Baek-ssi! Why were you so sad before?”

 

“Oh, uhm, I had a weird morning…” He thought about what to do. He honestly only had one option right now. “Yixing? Do you remember what floor I got on the elevator?”

 

Yixing laughed. “Oh you mean when the doors almost squished you! That was funny!”

 

“Yeah, but what was the number of the floor?”

 

“Um, it was the fourth floor. It’s where I live! Are you going there? Let’s go together!”

 

“Uh well, not, not right now,” Baekhyun tried, but Yixing’s small hand was already tugging him into the elevator, and pushing the number 4 ten times.

 

The elevator was going up. No going back now. He can do it. He can just walk up there, to Junmyeon’s door, and ask to make a call. He could most likely get Jongdae to pick him up. The bitch had a car.

 

He can do it.

 

He can not do it. He can’t. This is so embarrassing, he wailed silently, when he stood in front of Junmyeon’s door again. He couldn’t run away and then come back asking for favors. (Or maybe he could, cause it was exactly what he was here to do.)

 

He sighed. Better get it over with.

 

So he raised his hand. Took a deep breath. Let it out. Took another breath. Let it out. He knocked two times. Then he added a third, just to make it a nicer number.

 

He could hear shuffling behind the door. Then it opened.

 

“It’s you.” Junmyeon looked surprised but pleased.

 

Baekhyun looked at the ground. This was awful. Why did he smell so good?

 

“Yeah, it’s me…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was out of the blue, but if you want more, let me know c:  
> Sorry for the james bond references ^^


End file.
